The University of South Dakota School of Medicine (USD), Center for Disabilities (CD), will serve as the lead institution for a partnership to include South Dakota Health Research Foundation, Black Hills State University, the Aberdeen Area Tribal Chairmen's Health Board, the Montana-Wyoming Tribal Leaders Council, and Sinte Gleska University. Through this relationship the partners will: A. Advance the science directed towards impacting health disparities through: (1) the conduct of a significant study on Cultural Resilience and Adolescent Risk Behaviors by young Indian people;(2) investigating the role of prenatal alcohol exposure in the risk for Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, stillbirth, and Fetal Alcohol Syndrome by tracking Indian children through age four, and (3) conducting a pilot project characterizing BASE and HER2 for use as tumor markers for breast cancer in American Indian women. B. Increase the number of researchers and professionals from health disparity populations trained in biomedical and behavioral research through the creation of a mentoring program with Sinte Gleska University (SGU). USD research faculty will provide consultation and training to SGU faculty on research design and methodology with this leading directly to health disparities research projects based on tribal needs and the development of associated resource materials. Research seminars for undergraduates and graduates will also be offered. C. Increase the dissemination and utilization of scientific and health information relevant to health diversity populations. Feedback loops have been designed into each component of the submission to assure the results of research conducted are shared and applied within the reservation environment and that there is a broader public awareness of both health disparities and the work of the Center. This will be undertaken most energetically in the Community Outreach and Information Dissemination (COID) Core. COID will also provide technical assistance, training and support to tribal health and physical activities programs to conduct Community Child Health Needs Assessments and to develop tribally-tailored programs to prevent and reduce childhood obesity.